


Mi fai male

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Narcissism, Nonbinary Asra (The Arcana), Partner Betrayal, Past Asra/Julian Devorak, Pre-Poly, Pre-Threesome, Sweet Asra (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Quella di Lucio con Julian è una relazione duratura, ma abusante. Un improvviso voltafaccia di Lucio e l'arrivo di nuove persone nella loro vita complica ulteriormente la situazione...
Relationships: Asra & Julian & Nadia (The Arcana), Asra & Julian Devorak, Asra & Nadia (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak, Asra/Nadia (The Arcana), Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Nadia, Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mi fai male

Julian lottava a stento contro l’ingorgo di emozioni che lo soffocava. Il dolore di comprimerle gli disfaceva i visceri.

«Lucio… non è vero? Stai scherzando, esatto?» riuscì a scandire quietamente.

«Certo che no! Mi sposerò fra pochi giorni» ribadì l’altro, un po’ pragmatico e un po’ piccato. «Giusto il tempo che la mia futura moglie arrivi dal Prakra».

«E io che fine dovrei fare, esattamente?» aggiunse Julian, sentendo assottigliarsi il filo del proprio autocontrollo.

«Jules, suvvia…! Io avrò pur sempre bisogno di un medico, a corte. Poi, non occorre che tutti sappiano cosa faremo io e te _in privato_ » sbuffò Lucio, come se stesse spiegando una cosa perfettamente ovvia.

«Quindi… dopo che siamo stati insieme per nove anni, dovrei farmi graziosamente da parte… o diventare il tuo amichetto clandestino… perché a te fa comodo sposare qualcun altro?»

Ormai, il dottor Julian Devorak urlava. Non c’era più niente da salvare, in quella situazione.

Aveva conosciuto Lucio quando questo era ancora il capitano dei mercenari al soldo del conte Spada di Vesuvia. L’allora diciannovenne medico era stato chiamato all’accampamento con urgenza: il braccio sinistro di Lucio era entrato in cancrena. Julian aveva dovuto amputarlo, tanto grave era la situazione. L’altro non gli aveva mai perdonato realmente la perdita dell’arto. Ma il dottor Devorak non si era pentito d’aver salvato quel ragazzo di ventidue anni.

Quando il conte Spada si era ritrovato moribondo e senza eredi, aveva designato come successore proprio il giovane capitano di ventura. L’aver perduto un braccio combattendo per lui era stato un ulteriore titolo di merito ai suoi occhi. Forse, Lucio non era più così arrabbiato. Fra l’altro, una volta divenuto conte di Vesuvia, aveva commissionato a due maghi un braccio alchemico interamente d’oro. Quella meraviglia - si poteva dire - era quasi più efficiente dell’arto originale.

In tutto questo, Lucio non si era mai separato dal suo Julian: medico, amico e amante. Chiunque li avesse visti insieme non avrebbe mai sospettato la benché minima falla in quella coppia. Entrambi giovani ed esuberanti, erano avventori abituali delle osterie di Vesuvia, anche di quelle in odore di malaffare. Il fatto di essere diventato il massimo rappresentante delle leggi nella contea non aveva sostanzialmente mutato le rozze abitudini dell’ex-capitan Morgasson - ad eccezione dei lussi che si concedeva a fiumi.

Quando lui e Julian andavano a _fare bisboccia_ insieme nel Quartiere Sud, il neo-conte pagava numerosi giri di bevute, elevava stonate canzoni da osteria con il compagno e non di rado i due finivano a ballare sui tavoli - coi riflessi biondi e rossi delle loro chiome che baluginavano nella fumosa luce delle lanterne. Le loro risate e i loro abbracci li facevano sembrare un po’ amanti e un po’ fratelli. Nessuno avrebbe immaginato quanta amarezza avesse dovuto inghiottire Julian, davanti alle contraddizioni e alle irresponsabilità di Lucio. Da un lato, il suo compagno sembrava finanche troppo infatuato di lui: lo copriva di regali (costosi e non richiesti); lo lodava entusiasticamente davanti agli estranei, quasi esibendolo; lo trascinava in un amore magnifico ed estenuante, durante le calde notti di Vesuvia. Eppure, non di rado, Lucio si concedeva avventure, con donne o con altri uomini che fosse. Non era nemmeno particolarmente abile nel nascondere i tradimenti. Quando Julian gli chiedeva conto di tutto ciò, il suo compagno scoppiava in pianti apocalittici e sciorinava ogni sorta di scuse: «Non volevo farlo!»; «Ero ubriaco…»; «È stato un errore!»; «Non significava niente per me, giuro!»

Ogni volta, Julian accettava, o fingeva di credergli - soffocando i sordi ammonimenti dell’intelligenza. Studiava febbrilmente in sé e nel suo uomo qualsivoglia eventuale segno di malattie veneree. Non ne aveva mai trovati, per grazia d’entrambi.

Quelle sessuali non erano le uniche intemperanze di Lucio, purtroppo. Non era possibile affrontare con lui la benché minima questione che lo contrariasse. Le sue ire erano esplosive e incontrollabili come quelle di un bambino. Urla assordanti e oggetti rotti ne erano le irrinunciabili manifestazioni. E - ogni volta - arrivavano anche parole che ferivano mortalmente Julian: «Inutile macellaio! Fallimento! Rammollito! Piagnone! Sai che non andresti da nessuna parte, senza di me?»

Poi, Lucio si calmava. E ricominciava l’infernale giostra di regali, complimenti altisonanti, incanti erotici, che lasciava il dottor Devorak frastornato e prosciugato.

Perché era rimasto per nove anni accanto a quell’uomo? Di certo, non perché fosse felice con lui - a meno che la felicità non fosse una turbinosa intossicazione. Lucio costruiva intorno a sé un’aura d’irresistibilità. Curatissimo nell’aspetto, sapeva rendere come oro le lunghe ciocche dei suoi capelli e la sua pelle pareva un intatto alabastro (purché nascondesse le cicatrici). Le sue labbra sottili si aprivano in sorrisi smaglianti e sicuri. Le nere linee del suo trucco erano maniacalmente studiate per rendere più fini i suoi zigomi, più perfette le mandorle argentee dei suoi occhi. Il rosso, il bianco e l’oro del suo vestiario splendevano sfacciatamente. Grazie a stivali alti e slanciati, riusciva persino a ridurre un poco quel difetto di statura che aveva nei confronti di Julian.

Ma il dottor Devorak era il suo medico. Ne conosceva anche i lati più vulnerabili e meno invitanti. Proprio questo, paradossalmente, aveva incatenato ancor più lo sventurato giovane al compagno. Il dolore era per lui un richiamo irresistibile: gli pesava sulle spalle, pretendeva il suo soccorso. Lucio era (o fingeva di essere) assai cagionevole di salute: tosse, mal di testa, dolori articolari, postumi della vita da soldato… Per Julian, era tassativamente impensabile abbandonarlo. Fra l’altro (fosse per fragilità, fosse per arte), il suo uomo aveva momenti di sfogo malinconico in cui confessava la propria solitudine e la gelida infanzia in cui era cresciuto. «Non ho altri che te, Jules…» era il ritornello di quegli istanti. E pazienza se continuava a storpiare il nome dell’amante.

Ora, proprio Lucio stava voltando le spalle al suo “insostituibile” Julian. Tutto per un semplice calcolo: il matrimonio con un membro di una potente famiglia reale avrebbe consolidato la sua posizione. Avrebbe avuto una capace collaboratrice nel governo e un’alleanza non disprezzabile. Si era recato nel Prakra e si era fidanzato con una principessa di lassù, senza neppur degnarsi di avvisare il compagno storico.

«Quanto sei infantile, Jules!» ribatté Lucio alle sue rimostranze, con una smorfia di disprezzo. «Tutto il tuo precoce viaggiare non ti ha insegnato a stare al mondo, vedo. Non hai nemmeno compreso l’ABC dei matrimoni nobiliari. Quello che io sto facendo è la prassi abituale in qualsiasi corte, per ottime ragioni politiche. Se tu avessi avuto un minimo di cervello e di maturità, avresti già previsto tutto questo… anzi, ti saresti fatto da parte per primo».

« _Cosa?!_ » Il dottor Devorak, pur sanguinando in cuor suo, era allibito davanti all’assurdità del discorso. «Quindi, è _prassi abituale_ che un nobiluomo agisca alle spalle e si defili davanti alle responsabilità che ha nei confronti del compagno? Molto bene. D’ora in poi, non aspettarti da me altro che il mio dovere di medico».

«Come vuoi tu» rispose l’altro, gelido. «Per conto mio, ne ho abbastanza della tua isteria e delle tue scenate inconcludenti. Quando avrai rimesso giudizio, sarò ben lieto di ascoltarti».

Lucio voltò le spalle a Julian e uscì dalla sua camera.

Rimasto solo, il giovane Devorak affondò le lunghe dita nelle onde ramate dei propri capelli. Rimase così, seduto sul bordo del letto, per un tempo indefinibile. Nel silenzio, tutte le sue contrastanti emozioni collassarono sul suo petto, soffocandolo. Gorghi di lacrime lottavano inutilmente per uscire. Al posto del cuore, avvertiva un vuoto vorace, che risucchiava l’aria.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julian esitò, sulla soglia della biblioteca del palazzo. Una cameriera gli aveva detto che _la nuova contessa_ si trovava là.

Nei giorni precedenti, lui aveva studiosamente evitato i festeggiamenti per l’arrivo della sposa a Vesuvia, la cerimonia e il fastoso ricevimento di nozze. Non aveva neppure voluto sapere come si chiamasse _lei_. Era a malapena uscito dalla propria camera.

Ma sapeva di non poter evitare la realtà per sempre. Voleva affrontarla di propria iniziativa, con calma e in privato. Voleva vedere in faccia colei che (per il bene o per il male) gli aveva involontariamente sottratto il compagno.

Al suo ingresso, la mistica penombra della biblioteca lo avvolse come un liquido prenatale. Da un’alta finestra ogivale, entrava una luce di madreperla, scomposta nell’arcobaleno della vetrata policroma. L’edera che fioriva intorno alla finestra e lungo gli scaffali aggiungeva al luogo una vita fresca e silente. Le emozioni di Julian caddero attutite in quella calma ovattata.

Cercò con gli occhi la contessa, fra i banchi di legno scuro. In quella solitudine, non avrebbe dovuto essere difficile trovarla.

Infatti, distinse la silhouette di una donna alta e sottile, seduta innanzi a un tomo polveroso. Sembrava totalmente immersa in quelle pagine ingiallite. Nel lume perlaceo, Julian scorse un profilo diritto e delicato, occhi affusolati sotto il velo di ciglia dense come l’henné e un manto di lunghi capelli porporini, rilevati sul capo come una corona. Fili di perle, fermagli d’oro e un diadema a forma di triplice luna omaggiavano quella chioma divina.

La pelle bruna e lucente delle spalle era lasciata scoperta dal lungo abito bianco e dal nembo dello scialle. Le rose dorate ricamate sul tessuto color smeraldo del suddetto scialle occuparono per un attimo l’attenzione e l’ammirazione del dottor Devorak.

Avvertendo il ticchettio dei suoi stivali, la contessa si voltò. L’uomo fu abbagliato dall’intelligenza e dall’ardore di due iridi scarlatte, composte e misteriose come quelle di una sfinge. Le labbra erano piccole e piene come ciliegie, chiuse in un’espressione attenta. Le sopracciglia spesse e curate s’inarcavano nello studio del nuovo venuto. Julian cercò di non fissare troppo la pienezza di quei seni abbrunati come spezie, stretti nell’abbraccio del corpetto.

Ma ciò che gli mozzò davvero il respiro fu il lume d’agnizione che gli passò per la mente, quando il volto della contessa gli fu palese. Non poté parlare, perché lei lo precedette, sbocciando in un sorriso radioso: «Ma tu sei Ilya… il ragazzo di Nevivon!»

«Sì, Nadia… Milady… Sono io» rispose lui, tremando di commozione.

Julian e la principessa Nadia Satrinava si erano incontrati quando avevano entrambi sedici anni. La famiglia reale del Prakra stava trascorrendo le vacanze alle terme di Nevivon, una piccola città sul Mare Salato. Qui, Julian e la sorellina Pasha erano stati cresciuti con altri bambini dalle “nonne” che gestivano le terme, dopo che un naufragio li aveva lasciati orfani.

Ilya era il nome di nascita del dottor Devorak, che allora era da poco divenuto un allievo della dottoressa Nazali Satrinava: una fra le principesse del Prakra, nonché sorelle maggiori di Nadia. Gli era stato concesso di tornare a trovare la famiglia adottiva per la prima ed unica volta, da quando aveva cominciato la propria precoce formazione di medico. Proprio là, a Nevivon, aveva conosciuto la più giovane delle Satrinava… già bellissima, intelligente e volitiva come una donna. Evitava genitori e sorelle, per godersi le terme insieme a lui - quel ragazzo goffo e ossuto, lungo come una pertica e con boccoli rosso fuoco impossibili da domare. Sembrava deliziata dalla sua dolce timidezza. Ma mai lui si sarebbe aspettato di ritrovarsi a fare un bagno in solitudine con lei, dopo l’orario di chiusura delle vasche… e _quello che era successo_ fra i vapori delle acque termali era rimasto nella sua memoria come un lampo d’intensa e irrecuperabile felicità.

«Diamoci pure del tu» fece Nadia. «Non credo che abbia senso tenere le distanze con una vecchia conoscenza… che, ora, è anche il nostro medico di corte. A proposito… ne hai fatta di strada! Non te l’ho mai detto, ma… mi ha sempre colpito il fatto che tu, già da ragazzino, seguissi mia sorella sui campi di battaglia».

«Oh, grazie…» mormorò il dottor Devorak. Il rossore che si accese sulle guance d’entrambi tinse un breve silenzio.

«A proposito, Mil… Nadia… Qui a Vesuvia, ho preso il nome di Julian. Pare che lo trovino più pronunciabile e familiare…»

«Capisco…» rispose lei. «Ma ti disturberebbe, se mi capitasse di chiamarti col tuo nome d’un tempo?»

«Certo che no, anzi…!» Il sorriso che illuminò il pallido volto dell’uomo sgorgava dal cuore. Anche se non voleva darlo a vedere, risentire il proprio nome di nascita su quelle labbra gentili gli avrebbe ridato la vita. Avrebbe lavato via l’eco di quell’orrendo “Jules” con cui Lucio lo apostrofava sempre.

Dal canto proprio, Nadia scrutava quella figura alta e sottile, dal profilo scarno e aquilino sotto le lussureggianti chiome di rame. Non si trattava solo di nomi: era proprio _lui_ a essere cambiato. Il grigio nelle ogive dei suoi occhi era ancora tenero, ma con una sfumatura di tristezza più marcata e con sporadici lampi di malizia. Certamente, il complesso del suo aspetto aveva acquisito bellezza e fascino: il suo torace era più vasto, le sue membra più agili e forti. Ma era nuova anche la sua lugubre abitudine di vestirsi di nero, con quella cappa che lo faceva sembrare un corvo. Anche i sorrisi sulle sue labbra delicate erano diventati talora più distanti e sarcastici, talora malinconici. Se Ilya aveva ancora un poco di spensieratezza e sogni, Julian era un’ombra amara e gravida di ricordi - troppi, per i suoi ventotto anni.

«Mi dispiace di non averti cercata, dopo quell’estate…» balbettò il dottor Devorak. «Mi mancavi… Ti ho scritto tante lettere… ma non le ho mai spedite. Avevo paura di tradire la tua privacy… Morivo all’idea che Nazali si accorgesse di qualcosa, o che altri della tua famiglia si facessero domande… Io che mi permettevo quelle libertà con una principessa! E se fosse scoppiato uno scandalo? Poi, sono successe tante cose…»

«Va bene così, Ilya» lo fermò Nadia. Il suo sorriso era dolce e un po’ stanco. «Non sono mai stata un tipo sentimentale. Col senno di poi, è stato meglio così».

Lo sguardo di Julian cadde su un grosso anello d’oro e rubini, che lei portava all’anulare sinistro. Tipico regalo di Lucio. Cambiare destinatario non significava per lui cambiare stile.

«Come… come va, a proposito? Ti trovi bene a Vesuvia? E… con tuo… _marito_?» Lo sforzo di emettere quelle parole fece battere all’impazzata il cuore di Julian.

L’espressione con cui Nadia gli rispose lo lasciò stupito: una lieve smorfia di indifferenza, quasi di disprezzo. «Niente di che. Tutto come previsto» chiosò lei.

Era una reazione ben strana, per una sposa in luna di miele. Ma Julian si disse che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Non era forse stato Lucio stesso a dipingergli quel matrimonio come una questione di mero calcolo?

«Comunque, invidio Lu… il conte» gli sfuggì. «Sei diventata ancora più affascinante e regale, col tempo…»

«Grazie…» rispose la donna, con un inatteso tremolio nella voce.

Il loro imbarazzo fu rotto da alcuni passi leggeri attraverso la biblioteca. Verso di loro, giungeva un’eterea figura di ragazza - o di ragazzo?

Dimostrava circa diciannove anni. Aveva membra snelle e olivastre, un viso dai tratti dolci e netti. Nei sottili occhi viola, brillava uno sguardo di volpe. Un poco di rosa aleggiava sulla bocca fresca, ancor quasi infantile. I capelli erano una nuvola candida, che ricadeva sul collo e fin quasi sulle ciglia. Il suo corpo scompariva sotto un caffettano bianco e un’ampia sciarpa amaranto. Ai piedi ossuti e callosi, portava solo un paio di sandali.

Julian fissava incantato quella creatura, mentre Nadia la salutava con un richiamo melodioso: «Asra!»

La contessa corse verso l’ospite e i due si abbracciarono calorosamente. La tenerezza e l’adorazione che i loro occhi si scambiavano era ammaliante.

«Asra, ti presento il dottor Julian Devorak, il nostro medico di corte» cominciò Nadia. «Ilya, lui è Asra Alnazar. L’ho conosciuto la sera del mio arrivo a Vesuvia… Legge la fortuna in un chiosco al mercato».

«Piacere…» fece Julian, tendendo la mano al ragazzo. Cercò di nascondere il sospetto e il disagio davanti a quel “legge la fortuna”. Non provava esattamente simpatia per indovini e fattucchieri. Gli sembrava anche strano che una persona lucida e pragmatica come la Satrinava potesse interessarsi a queste cose.

Comunque fosse, Asra non dava segno d’accorgersene. Studiava Julian con interesse. Il medico avvertì i riflessi di quegli occhi viola penetrargli sotto la pelle.

«Nemmeno tu sei di Vesuvia, vero?» indovinò il giovanissimo mago. «La mia famiglia è… _era_ originaria di Zadith».

«Ah… Io sono cresciuto a Nevivon, invece. Ma mi è capitato di passar dalle tue parti…» accennò Julian, con un sorriso. «Un posto affascinante… Arido, come clima. Ma gli abitanti sono sorprendenti…»

«Grazie…» rispose Asra, tra l’arguto e il civettuolo. L’altro arrossì, per l’ennesima volta in quella mattinata.

«Ah, giusto, Nadi… Volevo portarti questa». Dalla borsa di iuta che recava a tracolla, il ragazzo estrasse una conchiglia. Era uno di quei ghirigori che gli artisti destinano come tromba alle divinità marine. Una mano accurata l’aveva incrostata di cristalli colorati.

«Ho finito ieri di fabbricarla. Spero ti piaccia». Il mago depose la conchiglia nelle belle mani della contessa.

«Asra, è meravigliosa… Grazie!»

La voce di Nadia vibrava di caldo affetto. Julian si chiese cosa fosse ciò che provava in quel momento… gelosia?

Rimase a guardare i due abbracciarsi di nuovo, con più indugio e languore di prima. Quando Asra si sciolse dalla stretta e si accomiatò, Nadia riprese a considerare la conchiglia, mentre una commozione trattenuta le tremava negli occhi.

«Sai… I due maghi che hanno fabbricato il braccio artificiale di Lucio… erano i coniugi Alnazar. I genitori di Asra» rivelò quietamente lei. «Subito dopo aver completato l’opera, sono scomparsi. Lui ha dovuto crescere per strada, per questo».

Julian deglutì, mentre il volto di Nadia diveniva amaro e cupo. _Non voleva pensare male,_ ma… non si sarebbe stupito se, dietro quella tragedia famigliare, ci fosse stata una pazzia del suo ex-compagno. Ormai, lo conosceva troppo bene. Ma, per il momento, poteva soltanto tenersi quel terribile dubbio.

«Asra è stato il mio unico amico, qui a Vesuvia… fino ad oggi». Nadia suggellò quelle parole con uno sguardo soave. Julian sentì un germoglio di calore nascere nel vuoto del suo petto. D’istinto, prese la mano di Nadia e posò un lieve bacio su quel dorso - liscio come la seta, tiepido come le spiagge del Prakra. Lei indugiò un poco, prima di ritirare le dita dal suo palmo guantato di nero.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

«Allora, Jules…» Lucio incrociò le gambe sotto la bianca vestaglia. Si appoggiò meglio allo schienale della poltrona. «Come ti dicevo, volevo fare due chiacchiere…»

Di fronte a lui, Julian sedeva con un nodo allo stomaco. Forse, era un effetto della sua coscienza sporca, ma sentiva che non sarebbe stato un colloquio piacevole. Nella sua mente, scorrevano ancore le immagini di quanto era accaduto il giorno prima: i momenti folli e bellissimi scoppiati fra lui e Nadia, che li avevano lasciati entrambi sgomenti e storditi. Lui che le abbandonava il capo in grembo, durante il tè nella veranda personale della contessa… i loro respiri sempre più spezzati… il fuoco sotto la loro pelle, mentre si stringevano fra le cortine viola, nelle stanze di lei. La loro attrazione di adolescenti si era trasformata in una passione cupa e silenziosa, fomentata dalle loro solitudini. Le candide carni di Julian erano ancora accese dalle tracce che vi avevano lasciato le unghie e i piccoli morsi della donna. La forza di quelle sensazioni non sarebbe mai stata sufficiente per lui. Non concepiva l’amore senza il dolore.

Per tutto il tempo, la conchiglia di Asra li aveva guardati dal comodino della contessa. Qualcosa diceva a Julian che anche il ragazzo si sarebbe trovato in quel letto, un giorno. Ma preferiva non pensarci, al momento. Non voleva aumentare la gelosia - o l’eccitazione.

«Vediamo, caro… come cominciare?» Lucio si chinò verso di lui, con un sorriso sardonico. Le dita del suo braccio artificiale sollevarono il mento di Julian. Il contatto col freddo metallo strappò un brivido al dottore. La stretta dei polpastrelli d’oro crebbe. Troppo, Le punte gelide si conficcarono nella pallida pelle.

«Ti prego… Mi fai male…» mormorò Julian.

Dal volto di Lucio, gli rispose una perfetta indifferenza.

«Cosa volevo dire? Ah, giusto!»

Premette con intenzione le dita metalliche nel mento dell’altro.

«Jules… La prossima volta che ti salterà in mente di scoparti mia moglie, avvertimi, prima. Tanto, la servitù spia tutto e riferisce tutto».

Il nodo allo stomaco di Julian si trasformò in una voragine. Un sudore freddo si materializzò sulla sua fronte e sui suoi palmi.

«Intendiamoci… Io e Noddy non siamo gelosi l’uno dell’altra» chiosò il conte, liberando l’altro dalla sua mano d’oro. «Però, sarebbe stato più educato da parte vostra… _condividere_ ».

Un fiotto di disgusto riempì le viscere di Julian. La lubricità e l’indifferenza con cui Lucio guardava ai loro sentimenti era troppo repellente. Rimase in silenzio, mentre il suo ex-compagno lo congedava.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lungo il chiostro che circondava i giardini del palazzo, Julian scorse Asra. Il giovanissimo mago sembrava perduto in qualche suo pensiero, tra il sognante e il malinconico. Esitante, il dottor Devorak si avvicinò a lui: «Ehm… Posso?»

«Ilya? Sì… certo». Anche la voce quieta e ipnotica di Asra aveva formato il suo nome di nascita. Julian cercò di nascondere il proprio tuffo al cuore.

«Oltre a leggere la fortuna… fai anche altro?» azzardò. «Del tipo… aiutare la gente a calmare o riordinare i propri sentimenti?» Si accorse di avere il respiro affannato.

Il ragazzo inarcò una delle bianche sopracciglia: «Potresti gentilmente essere più preciso?»

«Beh…» L’altro raccolse tutte le proprie forze. «Sono innamorato della moglie di… un mio paziente. Lei mi ricambia… e lui lo sa». Aveva il cuore in gola.

Asra soppesò quelle parole in silenzio. «Quali sono i rapporti fra loro due?» chiese infine.

«Tipico matrimonio di convenienza».

«Allora, non puoi accusarti di aver fatto naufragare un amore» lo confortò il ragazzo. «Però, se vuoi calmare un poco la passione per soffrire meno, qualcosa avrei. Potremmo cominciare con alcune fumigazioni di mirra… ho anche le bacche di agnocasto…»

Mentre Asra parlava, la mente di Julian cominciava a vagare. Quest’idea di _diminuire il proprio dolore_ gli era curiosamente nuova. Aveva sempre pensato al dolore degli altri. Meno sofferenza per sé… lo voleva veramente? Si rendeva conto che tutta la sua autostima, fino a quel momento, si era basata unicamente su _quanto riusciva a sopportare._ Era stato quello a farlo restare a fianco di Lucio per nove anni? A gettarlo fra le braccia di un amore disperato per Nadia? Guardava il tramonto imporporare i capelli di Asra, mutare il viola dei suoi occhi. Qualcosa di gentile e ammaliante spirava dalla sua figura - e Julian non sapeva se questo gli portasse più serenità o nuovi tormenti. Comunque fosse, quel tempo in compagnia del mago stava divenendo prezioso.

Quasi percependo i suoi pensieri, Asra gli posò una mano sul braccio e gli sorrise. Una sottile trepidazione rispose a quel contatto. Cominciarono a passeggiare fianco a fianco, nella luce del tramonto.


End file.
